


He Fucking Hates Me

by momiji_neyuki



Series: MCR Hentai Fan Fic [34]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - High School, Blow Jobs, Dick Biting, Enemies to Lovers, Fighting, Happy Ending, Insults, M/M, Misuse of Medical Knowledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momiji_neyuki/pseuds/momiji_neyuki
Summary: ”Mikey, how old it your little friend?””Fuck you man, I’m not that little!””Yeah, how tall are you?””4’ 9” and ¾ inches.””Wow Gee, you were right! Short people do know how tall they are!”





	He Fucking Hates Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance/gifts).



> Hey everyone!
> 
> As mentioned in **[Summer Love's](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11226405/chapters/25085796)** update, this is the new fic that I promised you guys as a holiday gift. One more to go! ^-^
> 
> So this fic was originally based on a hentai where two characters had angry sex. I don;t quite know where I changed directions a long the Way, but I am still quite happy with the results and it feels like my own spin on it. ^-^
> 
> Thank you to ***MyChemicalFallOutBoyRomance*** for being my new beta! She really did a lot to improve this fic! Go check out her works too! ^-^
> 
> Please enjoy guys.

”You didn’t tell me you had a dog, Mikey.”

”That’s not a dog, silly, that’s my brother.”

Gerard looked up from his upside down position on the sofa to see his little brother and some punk kid. His hair was in that messy style that Gerard used to try for, but gave up when all it ever did was turn out a mess. Apparently this kid possessed the key to perfecting it…and speaking of kid…

”Mikey, how old is your little friend?”

”Fuck you, man, I’m not that little!”

”Yeah, how tall are you?”

Mikey looked at Frank and Frank just shrugged.

”4’ 9” and ¾ inches.”

”Wow Gee, you were right! Short people do know how tall they are!”

Gerard laughed as the other boy got clearly more pissed off.

”What the fuck, Mikes?!”

”Sorry, Frankie, but Gee said that only people who are short ever know how tall they are right down to the last quarter inch and he was right!”

The boy, Frankie apparently, just got even more pissed off and stormed out of the house mumbling something about a cigarette. Mikey sighed as the door slammed.

”Oh man, Gee, I think I messed up.”

”Who is that guy, Mikes?”

”Frank, my potential future boyfriend?”

”What? That punk? Mikey, you can do better!”

”But Frankie is sooo cool!”

”What grade is he in?”

”He’s a junior like me!”

”Mikey…”

”Alright, he’s a sophomore, but whatever, I really like him and I hope he likes me too!”

”What happened to that other nice boy, started with a P or something.”

”Patrick? Oh man, he was so shy, every time I tried to talk to him he would mumble or run away. It was taking all my effort to get him to look my way once in awhile”

”So you went from a shy mumbler, to a loud mouth punk?”

”Watch it, man, stop calling me a punk.”

Frank came back in reeking of cigarette smoke.

”You stink.”

”You stink, go fucking shower, Mikey says you never take one anyway.”

Mikey looked wide eyed at Frank’s comment.

”Frankie!”

Gerard jumped off the sofa and walked up to Frank. He got in his face as much as he could being five inches taller.

”Look you little shit, you need to learn HOW to shut the fuck up before I TEACH YOU.”

Frank smirked.

”Yeah? How you gonna do that?”

Both boys growled at each other.

”Gee, Frankie, come on guys, cut it out.”

Gerard looked at Mikey at the same time Frank did. They both crossed their arms and huffed.

”Fine, but get him away from me.”

”Same here.”

”Come on, Frankie, let’s go to my room.”

”Don’t bother, Mikes, I’m gonna go to mine, you and the punk can stay up here.”

Before Frank could bitch again, Gerard headed to the basement and his peace and quiet.

*

*

*

*knock knock*

”Gee?”

Gerard looked up and saw his brother. He took his headphones off, a tinny noise of his Brit pop filling the room.

”What’s up, Mikes?”

”Um…can you keep Frankie entertained for a little bit?”

”Why would I want to do that?”

”Well…I didn’t know he was a vegetarian and the pizza in the freezer is meat and I said I would go out and grab something for him for lunch.”

”For fuck sake, Mikey, do I have to? Let me go get something then.”

”No! I mean no, I want to show him how much I care.”

”Miiiikes.”

”Man, you whine like a fucking baby.”

Frank came down the stairs and made a face.

”It fucking reeks down here.”

”No one asked you, now get out.”

”Okay, well I’ll be back in a minute guys!” 

Mikey took off and Gerard ran after him, past Frank. Mikey was faster though, damn those long legs of his, and was out the door before Gerard could catch him. He was puffing and wheezing when his music came blasting up the stairs. He ran down to see that Frank had pulled his headphones out. He was also going through his desk where his sketchbooks were. Gerard came charging down the rest of the stairs and yanked his stuff out of Frank’s hands before pushing him hard and yelling over the music… which, was he really listening to it that loud before?

”DON’T TOUCH MY SHIT!”

”YOU’RE WEIRD MAN! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?”

”NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME EXCEPT THE PIECE OF SHIT PUNK IN MY ROOM TOUCHING MY SHIT!”

Frank got up and marched up to Gerard, pushing him hard.

”STOP CALLING ME THAT!”

”WHAT? PUNK OR A PIECE OF SHIT CAUSE BOTH ARE TRUE!”

”I FUCKING HATE YOU!”

Gerard smirked, but then found himself pushed back from the punch that Frank delivered to his jaw. He rubbed it in shock and then shaking it off he stalked forward and hit him back. Frank stumbled into Gerard’s chair dazed from the blow. Gerard grabbed the chair and spun it making him more dizzy. He then dumped Frank out onto the floor.

”NOW FUCKING STAY THERE!”

Gerard stalked away to his stereo to turn it down, but was barreled into it by Frank knocking him into his dresser and bringing a speaker down with the momentum.

”YOU LITTLE FUCKER!”

Gerard grabbed Frank and punched him hard. Frank grabbed Gerard and took him along for the ride across the floor. They tussled back and forth until Frank had pinned Gerard’s wrists with his knees.

”HA. FUCK YOU BITCH I GOT- FUUUUUUUCK!”

Frank rolled over screaming as Gerard bit his crotch and pushed him off. He gripped his balls cursing.

”YOU FUCKING BIT MY NUTS!”

”THEN NEXT TIME DON’T PUT THEM IN MY FACE!”

Gerard got up and flipped the stereo off. He flopped on his bed and looked at the red faced teenager on the floor crying.

”Oh for fuck sake.”

He got up and went into the connecting garage to the basement. He went in the freezer chest and pulled out a bag of peas. He walked back in and threw them at Frank.

”Here, use this.”

Frank grabbed the bag and shoved it down his pants.

”Eeeww fucker, you can keep that now.”

Frank ignored him and with his free hand undid his jeans and pulled them down so he could get at the area better. Gerard sat on his bed watching the teen in the awkward position on his floor. He was whimpering at the cold and the pain. Gerard started to feel a little bad.

”Look man, I’m sorry, that was…that was a little too far.”

”F-Fuck you man, that was way too f-far.”

”Ugh, get off my floor and come here. Let me see.”

”Fuck no, I-I’m not showing you m-my junk.”

”I’m going to school to be a nurse.”

”Y-You?”

”Yeah, well we all gotta make a living.”

”P-Prove it.”

Gerard sighed and grabbed his school schedule. He held it out for Frank to read.

”N7005

Health and Social Policy in the Context of Practice

10:00 AM - 11:00 AM

N6930

Interpersonal Violence and Abuse

11:30 AM - 1:00 PM

N9151

Scholarly Writing 

3:00 pm - 4:50 pm 

N9405

Practice Leadership and Quality

5:00 PM - 6:50 PM (biweekly)

”

”Damn, you’re in school longer than we are.”

”Yeah, I know, it sucks.”

”I think when you take that Interpersonal Violence and Abuse course you are going to find that biting someone’s dick is not part of it.”

Gerard chuckled a bit.

”Yeah, probably, now come up here.”

Frank hobbled up onto the bed. Gerard chucked his jeans the rest of the way off. Frank laid down on the pillow, still crushing the peas to his crotch.

”Frank…I need to see.”

”Right…uh, okay.”

Frank pulled the peas away blushing. Gerard leaned in and examined the area. It was red from the cold of the peas, but he saw a slight indent from his teeth on Frank’s briefs. Mikey wore the same kind. It was a bit of a mark of Frank’s age and reminded him that Frank was younger than Mikey was.

”How old are you, Frank?”

”Why?”

”Just asking.”

”I turned 16 in October.”

”Oh.”

”What’s that supposed to mean?”

”Nothing, now let me finish so you can put your pants on before Mikey gets back and this gets awkward.”

”Like it isn’t already.”

Frank mumbled to himself, but Gerard caught it. He leaned it and touched the area making Frank jump.

”Hey, careful!”

”Sorry, I need to move the material to see if I left any marks or abrasions. I don’t think I bit down that hard though.”

”Felt like you did.”

”Stop being a baby and hold still.”

Frank looked away from Gerard as he carefully moved the side of Frank’s underwear so that his balls were exposed. Gerard reminded himself that they were testis and that he was working towards being a professional. He noticed that Frank was just starting to grow hair on his balls. They were light wisps that moved with Gerard’s breath. Also the skin of the sac had cutis anserine, or goose bumps to non medical students. He knew this was also caused by his breath, but he also knew it had to do with arousal and right now Frank’s cock kept twitching to the side. Gerard looked up and saw that Frank had covered his face with his arm. He licked his lips a bit and moved more of the material to the side, exposing part of the shaft. He could see the veins pulsing, but then he saw it, a light indent from his bite. He didn’t realize he bit the boy that hard.

”Well, Frank there does seem to be a slight abrasion, but I can fix that. Take your briefs off and I’ll get some cream.”

”W-What?”

”It could bruise if I don’t do this.”

Gerard got off the bed and went to his drawer and pulled out a small tube. He turned around just in time to see Frank slipping his briefs from his ankles and dropping them on the floor. Gerard walked back. He looked at the half dressed boy. He had his face covered again, but Gerard could tell he was blushing. Gerard got back on the bed and eased Frank’s legs open. He opened the tube and put some of the clear gel on his fingers. He rubbed them around to warm up the goo and then lightly touched Frank making his gasp.

”Sorry I tried to warm the gel up a bit.”

”N-No, it wasn’t th-that.”

”I’ll be gentle, I promise.”

Gerard put more gel on his fingers and rubbed the area again. He used the lightest touch possible and watched as Frank’s breathing changed, it was heavier.

”How you doing, Frankie, anymore pain?”

”Uh…no, but I…”

”What, Frank? You can tell me.”

”I…feels good.”

”The abrasion, you mean the gel?”

”Yeah, and your hand…fingers there.”

”I’m just gonna see if there is any more damage okay?”

”Okay.”

Gerard carefully moved the sac adding more gel, feeling the wrinkled skin slip through his fingers. He moved them up to the beginning of the shaft then and touched it lightly. It twitched a bit and Gerard could see the blood filling it up, making it hard. He touching it again with his slick fingers and ran them up to the head. He saw some of the cowper’s fluid dripping out.

”Are you alright, Frankie?”

”Yeah.”

”Does it hurt when I touch here?”

Gerard lightly touched the head swirling the fluid around over the slit.

”N-No, feels good.”

”Do you want me to stop?”

”No, please, don’t.”

”Frankie…do you know that you are aroused right now?”

”Y-Yes, I do.”

”Would you like me to do something about that?”

”Please, something anything.”

Gerard leaned in and lightly licked at the head. Frank moaned and Gerard took a little more in till the whole head was hidden in the warmth of his mouth.

”Fuck, Gee, that feels so good.”

Gerard pushed his mouth down the shaft till he had it fully in his mouth. He sucked in his cheeks and swallowed, making Frank buck up.

”F-Fuck. Can’t h-hold it.”

Gerard knew Frank being so young that this would happen. He did the same actions again and sure enough, Frank came down his throat with a cry and another buck. Gerard wasn’t gagging cause it went straight back easily. He pulled off the boy’s cock and Frank finally looked at him with shiny lips.

”Shit. Gee, that was amazing.”

”Thanks, oh and you will heal fine now.”

Gerard grabbed the water bottle near his nightstand and took a drink. Not cause he didn’t like the taste of cum, but his mouth was dry. He handed the bottle to Frank and watched the boy drain it.

”I wonder where Mikey is?”

As if that moment there was a spell cast, Gerard’s phone rang. He picked it up.

”Hey, Mikes, where are you?”

”Gee, oh My God! I ran into Patrick and he…he said he liked me and we are on a date!”

”Date? Wait….you are supposed to be…”

”Yeah, I know…can you just tell Frank that…well you can figure it out, love you Gee and thanks!”

”Mikey, wait!”

”What was that about?”

”Mikey ditched us for Patrick?”

”Oh that shy cute kid he is always going on about?”

”Yeah, you know him?”

”Sure, he’s been carrying a torch for Mikey forever.”

”Wait…you knew?”

”Of course, it wasn’t like I liked Mikey like that anyway.”

”Wait…I’m confused.”

Gerard dropped onto the edge of his bed and looked at the half naked flushed boy.

”You thought I liked Mikey like that?”

”Well yeah, I mean you came here and…”

”And even if I did, I wouldn’t have let you blow me like that, it would have been fucked up to him.”

Frank pulled out a cigarette from his still covered top half and lit it.

”Did you know he liked you?”

”I knew he thought he did, but I also knew that Patrick was going to come around.”

”You never said anything to Mikey.”

”Why would I? He wouldn’t have believed me.”

”You really are a strange punk kid, you know that?”

”Says the guy that went down on me after putting ointment on me.”

”It wasn’t ointment.”

”What?”

Gerard tossed him the tube.

”Son of a bitch, really?”

”I’m not that stupid. I was using it as a placebo.”

”Lucky you it was flavored too.”

”Only kind I use.”

Frank quietly finished his cigarette. He put it out in a cup that was on the nightstand.

”So I guess you can get dressed and leave cause Mikey isn’t coming back anytime soon.”

”I could…or we could go for another round.”

Gerard looked at Frank as he stripped off the rest of his clothing.

”You know it’s impolite to stare and also it’s rude to be the only one still dressed.”

Gerard blinked at Frank and then smirked.

”Maybe you aren’t as much of a punk as I thought you were.”

”You ain’t seen nothing yet baby.”

_***Time Stamp: Three Months Later***_

”Geeeee, you promised!”

”Fuck, do I have to, Frankie?”

”Yes as my boyfriend you have to.”

”Ugh, fine.”

Gerard got out of the car and headed up the walkway with Frank in tow. He grumbled as he looked at his clothing and fixed his hair.

”Well you must be Gerard.”

”Hi Mrs. Iero.”

”Oh pish, call me Linda. Come in please.”

Gerard walked in and saw a larger version of Frank on the sofa.

”Ah, Gerard, nice to finally meet you, Frank has said much about you, nursing huh?”

”Yes Sir, I’m going for my CPA as well.”

”Very nice.”

”Well you boys can go hang in Frankie’s room till I call you for dinner.”

Gerard backed away from the awkward scene. Frank was laughing at him.

”See that wasn’t that bad.”

”At least I didn’t get grilled like Mikey was by Patrick’s dad, I mean fuck he is only 17!”

”Yeah, he was whining to me about it too.”

Gerard flopped on Frank’s bed and Frank crawled on top of him.

”Frankie, I am not doing anything with you in this house so don’t even ask.”

”I know that, I just like the best seat in the house.”

”Whatever, not like you ever bottom anyway.”

”Well…not yet anyway.”

”I fucking hate you.”

”Yeah, well now you are stuck with me.”

Frank smirked crossing his arms and Gerard looked up and him and before he knew it, Frank was on his back being pinned.

”Why, Frankie are you trying to tell me something?”

”M-Maybe?”

Gerard looked down at his little punk boyfriend and smiled.

”When you are ready.”

Frank smiled up at him.

”You know…maybe I don’t hate you as much as I used to.”

”Good to know, Frankie, good to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> For updates, sneak peeks, questions, and just general merriment, you can follow me on Twitter @momijineyuki ^-^


End file.
